Burt's Bits
Burt's Bits & Bobs is the shop in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. Here, you can purchase various things from Burt. It's unlocked when you get Burt's Blueprint after the third level of Misty Pond. Italic text is Burt's description of an item in the shop. Plants The plants that are available to buy in the shop. Marigold Helpful for producing extra cash, it gives out silver coins to start, then grows and produces gold coins instead! Sun Cost: 75. Recharge: Fast. Cost: $2,500. Kaboomerang Plant on a Bloomerang to makes its attacks explosive! The boomerangs will explode on their final hit, dealing damage to crowds! Sun Cost: 125. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $3,000. Power Flower This upgrade of the Twin Sunflower has an unmatched rate of sun production! Three suns at a time makes it perfect for long games! Sun Cost: 125. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $7,500. Unlocked: After unlocking Twin Sunflower. Cattail This upgrade of Lily Pads lets them shoot homing spikes at zombies anywhere, even ones that fly! Great for taking out Balloon Zombies! Sun Cost: 225. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $7,500. Count Chompula This plant chows down zombies and heals itself at the same time, making it very effective at both fighting and blocking off zombies! Sun Cost: 75. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $5,000. Unlocked: After unlocking Chomper. Prism Plant If you like Magnifying Grass, you can upgrade it into this powerful plant! You can spend sun on these to fire piercing beams, however they deal reduced damage with each zombie they hit. Sun Cost: 150. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $10,000. Unlocked: After unlocking Magnifying Grass. Black Knightshade This upgraded Knightshade no longer stabs zombies randomly, but will perform these powerful stabbing attacks whenever a zombie is paralyzed or frozen. Combine it with Kernel-pults or Iceberg Lettuce for powerful results! Sun Cost: 100. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $10,000. Unlocked: After unlocking Knightshade. Invi-nut This near-invincible version of the Infi-nut not only restores health over time, but is resistant to powerful zombies such as Gargantuars! Sun Cost: 75. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After unlocking Infi-nut. Plume-shroom This upgraded Gloom-shroom unleashes bursts of gas that briefly paralyze almost any kind of zombie! Sun Cost: 250. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $20,000. Unlocked: After unlocking Gloom-shroom. Pot-pult Upgrade a Flower Pot into the Pot-pult and it will lob flower pots at zombies, which deal heavy damage to groups and covers them in dirt, disabling many special abilities. Sun Cost: 400. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After unlocking Melon-pult. Cob Cannon Plant this on two side-by-side Kernel-pults to transform them into a powerhouse! The Cob Cannon can launch explosive cobs wherever you want for massive damage! Sun Cost: 500. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $30,000. Unlocked: After beating the Final Boss. Power Lily This single-use plant will produce one Plant Food and then disappear! Unfortunately, you can't plant it very often. Sun Cost: 175. Recharge: Ultra Slow. Cost: $25,000. Unlocked: After beating the Final Boss. Imitater The Imitater can imitate any other, and I mean ANY other plant, letting you plant it twice as often! Its transformation time leaves it vulnerable however. Sun Cost: As imitated plant. Recharge: As imitated plant. Cost: $25,000. Unlocked: After beating the Final Boss. Sweet Pea The Sweet Pea's candy shots deal high damage for low cost, but they melt and become useless if they pass through a Torchwood. Sun Cost: 150. Recharge: Very Fast. Cost: $10,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Pea Greenhouse Tier 3. A.K.E.E. A.K.E.E.'s shots bounce from zombie to zombie, but deal less damage with each bounce. If powered up by the Catapult Castle, the shots will bounce across twice as many zombies! Sun Cost: 175. Recharge: Very Fast. Cost: $10,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Catapult Castle Tier 3. Moonflower The Moonflower produces small suns by itself, but produces more sun when surrounded by other Moonflowers. At full strength, it's like a Twin Sunflower! Sun Cost: 50. Recharge: Fast. Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Flower Garden Tier 3. Explode-o-Nut Explode-o-Nuts are more frail than Wall-nuts, but explode like a Cherry Bomb when eaten! Sun Cost: 150. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Nut House Tier 3. Punish-shroom Punishes zombies that destroy any mushroom. When a mushroom is destroyed, all zombies that contributed to its demise will receive a burst of damage from the Punish-shroom. Stacks with multiple Punish-shrooms. Sun Cost: 175. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Mold Colony Tier 3. Escape Root Acts similarly to a Potato Mine, except that once armed, it can swap places with other plants. If in danger, it will disappear and reveal a random explosive plant. Sun Cost: 75. Recharge: Very Slow. Cost: $25,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Explodonation Lab Tier 3. Wasabi Whip Whips zombies up to two spaces in front or behind, dealing damage out as fast as a Bonk Choy, but from farther away! Sun Cost: 225. Recharge: Very Fast. Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Beetboxing Club Tier 3. Banana Launcher Acts similarly to Cob Cannon, but it takes up only one space, is cheaper, and can be used more often, with the trade-off of a lower damage and explosion radius. If you utilize the Heavy Plantillery Base to buff it, it will stun survivors of its attacks. Sun Cost: 500. Recharge: Slow. Cost: $25,000. Unlocked: After purchasing Heavy Plantillery Base Tier 3. Seed Slots Extra Seed Slots of course. Seventh Seed Slot This Additional Seed Slot lets you choose a seventh plant in every level! Cost: $1,000. Unlocked: When the shop is unlocked. Eighth Seed Slot This allows you to use eight plants in a level! Cost: $7,500. Unlocked: After buying Seventh Seed Slot. Ninth Seed Slot With this, you can now use nine plants at once! Cost: $15,000. Unlocked: After buying Eighth Seed Slot. Tenth Seed Slot The tenth seed slot will enable you to maximize your zombie-zapping efficiency! Cost: $30,000. Unlocked: After buying Ninth Seed Slot. Eleventh Seed Slot What's this? An eleventh slot? Where did I find this? Cost: $60,000. Unlocked: After beating the Final Boss and buying Tenth Seed Slot. Twelth Seed Slot This really is the last seed slot you can buy, I'm being 100% honest! Cost: $120,000. Unlocked: After buying Eleventh Seed Slot. Plant Buildings These buildings let you buff one type of plant, but makes another type of plant more costly. Purchase and upgrade the buildings that best fit your playstyle and the challenges you'll face. These are all unlocked after the Final Boss is beaten, and only one can be active at a time. (Any comments about similarity to BTD5 Specialty Buildings will be ignored (I'd say nuked, but I can't delete them cus I'm not an Admin)) Pea Greenhouse Tier 1 This Greenhouse cheapens peashooting plants, but makes catapults more expensive. Positive Effect: Peashooting plants become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Catapult plants become 20% more expensive. Cost: $5,000. Pea Greenhouse Tier 2 The Tier 2 Greenhouse makes peashooting plants attack faster too! Positive Effect 2: Peashooting plants attack 10% faster. Cost: $5,000. Pea Greenhouse Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Greenhouse will make your peashooting plants peroidically fire a volley of double their normal amount of peas. Positive Effect 3: Peashooting plants fire double their usual amount of peas on every fifth shot or volley. Cost: $15,000. Castle Catapult Tier 1 Castle Catapult cheapens catapults but makes peashooting plants more expensive. Positive Effect: Catapult plants become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Peashooting plants become 20% more expensive. Cost: $7,500. Castle Catapult Tier 2 The Tier 2 Castle grants an increase to the attack speed of catapult plants. Positive Effect 2: Catapult plants attack 10% faster. Cost: $7,500. Castle Catapult Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Castle allows catapults to lob two shots at once, targeting the two front zombies instead of just the one front zombie! Positive Effect 3: Catapult plants attack two zombies at a time. Cost: $30,000. Nut House Tier 1 The Nut House cheapens nuts and most other non-mushroom defensive plants, but makes melee plants more expensive. Positive Effect: Defensive plants become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Melee plants become 20% more expensive. Cost: $5,000. Nut House Tier 2 The Tier 2 House makes defensive plants 20% tougher. In other words, they get more health. Positive Effect 2: Defensive plants get 20% more health. Cost: $10,000. Nut House Tier 3 The fully-upgraded House allows defensive plants to self-repair when they aren't being attacked. Positive Effect 3: Defensive plants heal 1ndb a second when not being attacked. Cost: $15,000. Beetboxing Club Tier 1 The Club cheapens melee plants*, but makes defensive plants more expensive. Positive Effect: Makes melee plants 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Makes defensive plants 20% more expensive. Cost: $10,000. *Melee Plants are not specified, but are: Bonk Choy, Chomper, Knightshade, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Gooseberry, Count Chompula, Black Knightshade, and Wasabi Whip. Beetboxing Club Tier 2 The Tier 2 Club increases the damage of melee plants by 10% and allows Chomper and Count Chompula to chew 10% faster. Positive Effect 2: Makes melee plants 10% more damaging and Chompers chew 10% faster. Cost: $10,000. Beetboxing Club Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Club triples the health of melee plants, so they can last longer on their own. Positive Effect 3: Triples the health of all melee plants. Cost: $30,000. Mold Colony Tier 1 The Mold Colony cheapens mushrooms, but makes most explosive plants more costly. Positive Effect: Mushrooms become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Non-mushroom explosive plants become 20% more expensive. Cost: $10,000. Mold Colony Tier 2 The Tier 2 Colony makes mushrooms recharge 10% faster. Positive Effect 2: Mushrooms recharge 10% faster. Cost: $15,000. Mold Colony Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Colony means that Coffee Beans are much cheaper, making mushrooms more effective during the day! Positive Effect 3: Coffee Bean costs 25 sun. Cost: $50,000. Explodonation Lab Tier 1 The Explodonation Lab cheapens explosive plants, but makes mushrooms, including explosive mushrooms, more expensive. Positive Effect: Non-mushroom explosive plants become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Mushrooms become 20% more expensive. Cost: $5,000. Explodonation Lab Tier 2 The Tier 2 Lab speeds up the recharge of explosive plants, so you can use them more often. Positive Effect 2: Non-mushroom explosive plants recharge 10% faster. Cost: $10,000. Explodonation Lab Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Lab increases the damage of explosive plants by 50%, making them more effective against the zombies that can survive an explosion. Positive Effect 3: Non-mushroom explosive plants deal 50% more damage. Cost: $15,000. Flower Garden Tier 1 The Flower Garden cheapens sun-producing flowers and Marigolds, but makes the strongest plants, Kernel Corn, Citron, Coconut Cannon, Bamboo Shoot, and Cob Cannon, more expensive. Positive Effect: Most flowers become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: The big five plants become 20% more expensive. Cost: $10,000. Flower Garden Tier 2 The Tier 2 Garden makes the affected plants produce suns or coins 15% faster. Positive Effect 2: Most flowers have a 15% faster production rate. Cost: $15,000. Flower Garden Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Garden makes the affected plants produce their first sun or coin immediately upon planting! Positive Effect 3: Most flower's first sun or coin production is instantaneous. Cost: $25,000. Note: The Flower Garden also affects Shadow Flower, though it gains no tier 3 effect. The tier 2 effect reduces the recharge of its attack. Heavy Plantillery Base Tier 1 The Base makes the most powerful plants, Kernel Corn, Citron, Coconut Cannon, Bamboo Shoot, and Cob Cannon cheaper. The downside is that flowers are made more expensive. Positive Effect: The big five plants become 20% cheaper. Negative Effect: Flowers become 20% more expensive. Cost: $25,000. Heavy Plantillery Base Tier 2 The Tier 2 Base makes the big five reload or attack 10% quicker. Positive Effect 2: The big five plants attack 10% faster. Cost: $25,000. Heavy Plantillery Base Tier 3 The fully-upgraded Lab grants special buffs to each of the strongest plants, making them even more powerful than before! Positive Effect 3: Grants a different buff to each of the big five. Cost: $50,000. *Kernel Corn gains a chance to shoot butter. *Citron's shots pierce if there's leftover damage. *Bamboo Shoot's range becomes whole screen. *Coconut Cannon, Banana Launcher, and Cob Cannon's shots stun survivors. Trivia *The total cost of all the items in the shop is $944,000. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Shops